


When the Minutes Drag

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Cassian invites his crush to the embarrassing Haunted House event he's working at the library.Title from the song Haunted When the Minutes Drag by Love and Rockets.Secretly an AU of Flowers Grow Out of Your Grave, my Halloween disaster from last year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ANTchan for beta-ing this mess! <3

There had always been rumors the library was haunted but for the first time in nearly a year working there, Cassian is starting to wonder if it’s true. He feels silly even considering it, but he’s certain he’s just seen someone silhouetted in the corner of his eyes. Standing behind the dead circulation desk, with no evidence other than an eerie feeling of being watched, he wonders if he’s taking the Halloween decorations a little too seriously.

Tonc comes back from the book drop and the clank of the cart startles Cassian more than it should, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Thought you might be the ghost finally making an appearance,” Cassian says, trying to make light of the feeling. 

“Nope. Though it would make our jobs tonight easier, right?”

Cassian huffs a laugh. 

Stories of ghosts come with any old building, of course. There had hardly ever been any real evidence of it, despite the library’s insistence on leaning into the rumors each year with the annual “Haunted House” event Tonc was referencing, a few October nights where the staff would dim the lights in the children’s floor below and sort out a makeshift maze to walk through. 

They are fully geared up for the start that night, set to run throughout the weekend. If he’s lucky he’ll get away with just working the first shift, leaving the rest to the more exuberant high schoolers who have volunteered to help out as scarers. 

It’s a fun event but keeping it running smooth always takes a lot of work, making sure no one got separated from their groups, making sure the aisles stay clear and that each ‘scarer’ takes their cue without traumatizing anyone too badly. Cassian can’t afford to go into it spooked himself, feeling embarrassed that the thought of a _real_ ghost had even crossed his mind.

He turns back to his computer, typing up the last reminder email for the event while Tonc starts to scan books in at the next station. Hopefully a bit of the easy monotony of his job will help him clear his thoughts. It’s going fine until he hears a soft huff of laughter from Tonc, drawing his attention. 

“I think I found your ghost,” Tonc explains, nodding in the direction opposite his desk. Cassian follows his line of sight and finds a familiar face, peering out from behind the shelve that houses the large print books.

Bodhi Rook, also known as his friend Jyn’s impossibly cute roommate, is standing there and looking his way. Or, at least he is until he catches Cassian looking back. Bodhi startles, looking down and away before disappearing behind the shelf entirely. 

Cassian pauses, unsure if he should go say hi or not considering the reaction. He flits a questioning look to Tonc who seems to be suppressing a laugh. Tonc turns to the full cart and pulls a large print book off it, shoving it into Cassian’s hands. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

If they weren’t at work Cassian would flip him off for that. Instead, he settles for rolling his eyes, taking the book even though he’s sure it will only lead to another awkward interaction. Something he’s really aiming to have less of with Bodhi. After the disaster Jyn’s birthday had been he really isn’t sure where he stands, what Bodhi might possibly be thinking about him. 

(That’s what he gets for trusting Kay to stop him from flirting, he supposes. By some miracle, even with how much Cassian remembers babbling, all but asking Bodhi out right there on the spot, Bodhi either hadn’t noticed his massive crush or wasn’t interested at all, and was too nice to say anything. 

Neither option is very encouraging.)

“I’ll be right back. To put this _away,_ not to...nevermind.”

Tonc won’t buy into the excuse anyway, so why bother?

Cassian hears Tonc snickering but refuses to look back as he goes. He reaches the shelf and takes a deep breath before he rounds the corner, schooling his expression into something neutral. 

Bodhi is leaned back against one shelf, eyes fixated on his cell phone where he’s typing something out frantically. Cassian almost doesn’t want to interrupt but knows if he comes back with the book still in hand Tonc will never let him hear the end of it. He scans the shelf and of course the space the book belongs is behind Bodhi.

Cassian has no choice but to clear his throat, murmuring excuse me. Bodhi startles, looking up. 

“Hey,” Cassian says, wishing they hadn’t left things off so awkwardly the last time he saw him. “Just putting this back.”

“Oh I was um, looking for something. Sorry I’ll just get out of your way.”

Bodhi shuffles awkwardly, pressing himself back against the opposite shelf, giving Cassian the space to move through.

“No stress,” Cassian says, slipping the book onto the shelf. “I can help you, if you want. What were you looking for?”

“No thanks, really. I’m good for now. Jyn told me about a book and I forgot the name, guess I ought to just text her.”

“If you’re sure,” Cassian says, hoping he doesn’t sound too discouraged. It leaves the interaction at a dead end and Cassian has to wrack his brains just to keep from apologizing about how things had gone at the party then and there. If Bodhi didn’t remember it then there was no point in bringing it up, right? 

“Are you coming to the haunted house tonight?” Cassian asks before he misses his chance entirely, realizing how silly it sounds only too late. There was hardly a reason for anyone to come to such a cheesy attraction if they didn’t have kids... or a date. 

“I...maybe? Jyn did mention it,” Bodhi says. “You’ll be there?”

Cassian isn’t sure how to take the question, wondering if Bodhi is asking to see him or just to better steer clear of him.

“Yeah, though you might not see me. I’m playing the role of ‘creepy arms’...” Bodhi’s brow furrows in question but Cassian just shakes his head. “It’s...ridiculous. But the refreshments afterward are worth coming for, if you feel like it. We’ve got apple cider donuts and pie from Chirrut’s...”

Cassian trails off, unsure of why he’s inviting Bodhi to the most absurd work event of the year (and that’s counting the Arbor Day tree climbing contest) and yet still some part of him hopes Bodhi will say yes.

”From Chirrut’s? You should have lead with that,” Bodhi says, finally smiling in that soft way that makes Cassian’s heart flip in his chest.

“It really is the main event,” Cassian agrees. “I could...meet up with you in the lot? Once I’m freed from scaring children, that is.”

Bodhi laughs. “Might want to rethink that job description…”

“I know, sounded just as weird as I thought it would.” 

The invitation still hangs between them a moment longer before Bodhi gives his answer. “I have to talk to Jyn but...I’ll definitely try to be there.”

“For the pie?”

“You know it.”

It takes a great effort to look away from Bodhi’s brilliant smile. Cassian huffs a laugh instead. “Good. It’ll be fun...I still have a little bit to do before then. Real work. You’re sure you don’t need help finding anything?”

Bodhi shakes his head. “I’m sure...I...thank you though. I’ll go sort things out with Jyn now. See you.”

“Alright,” Cassian relents, moving so Bodhi can shuffle past. He stands there and leans back against the shelf the moment Bodhi’s out of sight.

It was going to be a long and likely embarrassing night but hopefully it would be worth it.

\---

Cassian has been stuffed behind the shelving unit for half an hour already and the CD of spooky sounds playing on loop is starting to wear on him. Beyond the sounds of creaky doors and spooky wind, he listens for the knock at the wall from Tonc, his cue that gives him just enough time to get in position for his big scare. It comes and Cassian has to fight back a yawn, straightening up as he hears footsteps approach closer and then thrusting his arms through the shelf at just the right moment. It’s a bit unceremonious after having done it fifteen times but it still has the desired effect, making the small group in between the shelves gasp and jump.

It would be just as uneventful as the past fourteen times if not for the murmured curse, “Fuck _Jyn_.” A voice that unmistakably belongs to Bodhi hisses suddenly, the sound accompanied with an awkward step backward that sets him off balance. Cassian tries to reach out through the shelf to steady him but it’s no use, Bodhi falls back and Cassian can hear Jyn giggling unhelpfully. 

“Your _face_ , Bo, this thing is for kids..how did you even-” She’s teasing as Cassian rounds the corner quick, an apology ready on his lips. Bodhi looks up and it’s too dim to make much out, he doubts Jyn or Bodhi can recognize him in the blacklight and half hearted zombie makeup.

“Hey, are you alright?” Cassian asks, offering out his hand. Bodhi takes it and Cassian can’t help letting the touch linger even as Bodhi straightens up.

“Oh...shit. Cassian,” Bodhi squawks. “I mean, yes. I’m fine, just, er, my pride. I- _Jyn_ , c’mon, stop laughing! You’re the worst. We’re holding up the whole haunted house!”

“I’m sure Cassian doesn’t mind,” Jyn says, and Cassian flushes, glad that it can’t be seen in the dark. 

(Even if Bodhi doesn’t know about his crush, there’s no doubt in Cassian’s mind that Jyn is far more perceptive. The way she practically pushed them together on the porch swing at her place had been as bad as Kay abandoning him in the first place.)

Before he can come up with a response, there’s another group of kids coming around the corner and Bodhi is tugging Jyn away by her sleeve to make way for them with a rushed ‘see you later.’ Cassian has no choice but to go back to his spot.

Cassian goes back behind his shelf to wait out the last 5 minutes of his shift, jumping out when he’s meant to and having his hands slapped away by a few more patrons. By the time it’s through he’s had his fill of giggles and screams for the next year. He washes off his face but doesn’t bother changing out of his “zombie” clothes. The ratty jeans and fake blood splattered sweatshirt were comfortable at least, and with all the costumed kids running around, he figures he won't stick out too badly.

Besides, he doesn’t want to linger too long, unsure if Bodhi and Jyn would even stick around. He gets outside and the cool fresh air is a relief after hours in the stuffy basement, almost as much of a relief as the sight of Bodhi is. He’s standing in line by one of the folding tables that Cassian had helped set up that afternoon, Jyn nudging against him as she says something. Chirrut and Baze are both busy at work, giving out candy to the costumed kids as well as pieces of pie and hot cider. 

Cassian shuffles past two kids dressed as robots to reach them, sidling up just as Bodhi is making a face at Jyn. Cassian clears his throat and Bodhi startles, thankfully not quite as bad as he had in the haunted house, but still enough to make Jyn smirk. 

“Sorry,” Cassian says, all the same, holding back from reaching out to brush his hand along Bodhi’s tense shoulders.

“It’s fine, just, you’ve got to stop doing that,” Bodhi jokes, flushing slightly. “Or I need to pay better attention.”

“Last time tonight, I promise,” Cassian assures. “So, other than the slight...mishap, did you enjoy the haunted house? Please be gentle, we have a low budget this year.”

“It was fun,” Bodhi says, not sounding entirely convincing. “A little bit darker in there than I anticipated, and I’m still not positive that Jyn didn’t trip me herself.”

“I can’t help it if you’re a big scaredy cat,” Jyn insists. “I had a great time.”

Bodhi playfully shoves her shoulder. “Is there some way you can ban her from getting pie?”

“Unfortunately no,” Cassian answers and Jyn rolls her eyes.

“That’s good to know,” she says. “That means you don’t mind holding my place in line while I run to the bathroom, right?”

“I-” Cassian starts but she’s already walking away, out of the line and back towards the building. Leaving him alone with Bodhi.

“Sorry about her. I can just wait alone if you have somewhere else to be.”

“I don’t mind,” Cassian says, stuffing his hands in his pockets, waiting while the family ahead is served. The conversation stalls out but the silence isn’t uncomfortable, and Cassian can’t help sneaking glances at Bodhi, wishing he knew what he was thinking. He wasn’t acting like he had any problem with Cassian...quite the opposite actually. Cassian can’t help but hope that maybe there’s still a chance at something between them. 

The feeling is only kindled by Bodhi’s warm smile back.

“Be honest, was I the only one actually scared in there?” Bodhi asks lightheartedly.

“Not...the only one,” Cassian says. “The only one over ten however…”

Bodhi makes a mock offended sound. “No fair, Jyn was totally distracting me before we got to you.”

“Sure she was,” Cassian teases back. “Guess I should take it as a compliment? Didn’t realize I was that good at my job.”

“Shut up,” Bodhi says, nose wrinkling up. It’s adorable and before Cassian can keep teasing they’re both distracted by the sound of a throat clearing. Cassian looks up and Baze is standing impatiently before them.

“Sorry,” Cassian says sheepishly as he takes a step forward, pointedly ignoring how pleased Chirrut looks off to the side. “Can we get three pieces of the pumpkin pie?”

“There’s only two left. We have plenty of apple though.”

“Just the two then,” Cassian says. “You and Jyn can have them. I’m not big on apple.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Bodhi says. “I don’t need one if that’s the case.”

“You practically came here for the pie, there’s no way I’m not letting you have mine.”

“We can share?” Bodhi offers and without thinking about how absurd and endearing that is, Cassian nods. Baze seems amused by the proceedings but says nothing, handing over the two pieces with forks already stabbed into them. They edge further down the table and Bodhi manages to balance three cups of cider in his arms. 

They make their way to one of the folding tables that’s been set up off at the side and settle in, Cassian taking the spot across from Bodhi. It’s been long enough since she left the line Jyn should probably be back by now, he thinks, but she hasn’t appeared yet. Leaving them alone on what is feeling more and more like a date. And if Bodhi notices that fact too...he doesn’t seem concerned in the slightest.

Cassian brushes the thought away before his nerves can take hold, stealing the fork from Jyn’s pie piece and pushing it to the side.

“You could just eat hers if you really want,” Bodhi says conspiratorially. “She’d _probably_ deserve it.”

“You don’t mean that, not really,” Cassian says and Bodhi shrugs, barely concealing a smile. “You having second thoughts on sharing yours?”

“Of course not. Here.” Bodhi pushes his plate closer to the center of the bat and ghost patterned tablecloth. Bodhi stabs a small bite for himself, letting out a pleased hum as he finally tastes it, before nodding at the paper plate, urging Cassian to do the same. 

“Thank you for convincing me not to give up my whole piece,” Bodhi says and Cassian smiles back, hopelessly captivated.

“No problem.” 

They share and Cassian revels in the chance to be close to Bodhi, asking him about his plans for actual Halloween night in the vain hope that he might be interested in doing something together.

“Oh, you know, another one of Jyn’s parties. Surprised you hadn’t heard about it yet,” Bodhi says, blocking Cassian’s attempt to stab the last bite of pie. He looks up with a smile after, to show he’s only joking, but Cassian lets him have the bite instead. His stomach is full enough of butterflies as it is with Bodhi’s foot brushing his ankle. 

“Yeah, well, I’m still recovering from the last one,” Cassian admits, wishing the memory didn’t hold so much anxiety. They’ve been having such a nice night together though, and he realizes there’s only one way to put them back on even footing. He decides to bite the bullet. “I...I’m really sorry about that by the way.”

Bodhi is mid sip of cider when the apology escapes Cassian’s lips, his brow furrowing at the words. “Sorry...about what?” he asks once he’s swallowed.

Cassian takes a deep breath, shrugging in an all encompassing way. “I just, I know I came on a bit strong. I didn’t mean to put you in that position and I-”

“ _You_ came on strong?” Bodhi repeats, cutting Cassian off.

“I guess you don’t remember,” Cassian mutters, face heating in embarrassment. “I just didn’t want things to be weird between us.”

“Cassian, I remember fine. It’s just that...we’re literally on a date right now? I think?”

_“What?”_

“I thought this was the date you promised me,” Bodhi flushes as he says it. “When we were on the porch swing after you, um, put your arm around me.” 

The image warms Cassian from the inside but he can’t see it clearly, damning the mezcal that has served as all too much liquid courage.

“I...don’t remember that many details.”

“I’m getting that _now_. I guess. I came to the library today earlier and I wasn’t sure if you did or not but...I hoped. And then you asked me to the haunted house! I…I admit I freaked out and brought Jyn as a buffer but still...She left us alone for a reason, you know.”

Cassian can’t come up with anything to say, realizing what an idiot he’s been, how much time he’s wasted worrying when Bodhi, by some miracle, liked him back. He stays quiet too long, hating the worry in Bodhi’s voice when he speaks up again.

“If you didn’t want it to be a date I understand though. I didn’t mean to make this awkward. I shouldn’t have assumed really, I can just go get Jyn and-”

Bodhi makes a motion to stand and Cassian reacts instantly, reaching out a hand to cover Bodhi’s on the table, to keep him there, to make him listen.

“No,” Cassian starts with, feeling breathless. “I definitely want this to be date, and to make it up to you with a real date if you’ll let me.”

Bodhi’s smile is tentative but warm, uncoiling all the anxiety from Cassian’s chest with a soft laugh.

“I’d like that a lot.”

Cassian’s hand is still on top of Bodhi’s and he feels something settle in his chest as Bodhi readjusts under the touch, flipping his hand so their fingers brush, palm to palm. They’d touched just as intimately at the party, probably more in the blurred moments he can’t remember, but still his stomach flips in excitement. Bodhi is looking back at him wholly and Cassian is just sorting out what to say next when Bodhi’s nose crinkles again and he’s smiling like he’s holding back a laugh.

“So...all this was really how you act when you’re _not_ on a date?” Bodhi asks, a bit incredulously. 

Cassian shrugs, the answer easy on his tongue.“When I’m with the beautiful guy I have a huge crush on...I guess so..”

“Oh,” Bodhi breathes, ducking his head bashfully, eyelashes flicking up when Cassian speaks again.

“I can think of one thing I’d do different though,” he teases, lowering his voice. Bodhi leans in to listen, just as Cassian had hoped.

“What’s that?” Bodhi’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips, like he’s answering his own question.

“This,” Cassian says softly, leaning in instead of drawing things out any longer. His mouth meets Bodhi’s and it’s just a soft brush of lips at first, chaste and warm, deepening when Bodhi tilts his head. He tastes like cider and spice and it’s even better than Cassian had imagined.

Bodhi eases back first, still staying close enough in Cassian’s space that he could capture another kiss if he wanted. He wants, so much, but before he can there’s a click and a bright flash drawing away their attention. 

“Shit,” Jyn fumbles with her phone and shoving it back into her purse before either of them can protest about deleting the picture. She at least has the grace to look a bit abashed, even if it is outweighed by the smug glint in her eye. She glances eagerly between the two of them.

“I told you this was a date,” she says pointedly to Bodhi. 

For a moment Cassian wonders if Bodhi will convey the entire embarrassing misunderstanding to Jyn, they are best friends after all and she’d definitely be amused.

“I guess you were right,” Bodhi says instead, shooting Cassian a covert look, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Jyn, if you don’t mind...” Cassian starts and Jyn just laughs, waving him off.

“I’ll be back with Leia, gossiping about how adorable you two are. Thanks for saving me the pie.” She winks and takes her piece, turning to leave much more smoothly than she’d arrived. When they’re alone again Bodhi wastes no time, dipping in to press a quick kiss to Cassian’s lips, like he’s just getting used to the fact that he can.

“You want to get out of here? I really meant it about wanting to give you a better date.” Cassian says, no longer caught up in wondering if he’s being too forward. 

Bodhi’s smile lights up the night. “I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi goes home with Cassian, a very SOFT date ensues!  
> Thanks again to the lovely ANTchan for beta'ing and to sassysnowperson for reading it over too!!

After enduring a quick round of goodbyes to his co-workers and to Jyn, they both pile into Cassian’s car, deciding that his place is as good of a destination as any. With his place only a few miles from the town center it’s a quick drive, the second floor of a duplex that he rents. He thanks every deity he knows that Kaytoo only barks for a minute before settling, seeming pleased enough by the scritches Bodhi is giving him behind his ears. 

“I’m really glad you don’t mind dogs. I probably should have mentioned him before.”

“He’s beautiful,” Bodhi says, giggling when Kaytoo licks his hand. “No need for introduction, this is the infamous other Kay, right?”

Cassian smiles at the thought that Kaytoo has his own reputation, if only because he knows how much his human best friend hates it.

“Yup, Kaytoo to avoid confusion. Like his namesake, he’s usually _much_ more of a grump.” Cassian admits, standing in the doorway of his own kitchen and trying not to feel awkward. “He must approve of you.”

Bodhi shrugs. “Either that or I still had some pie crumbs on me…”

Cassian shakes his head, taking a step closer, still feeling starstruck when Bodhi’s warm gaze meets his own. “Doubtful,” Cassian says. “He doesn’t even like pumpkin pie.”

Bodhi laughs, biting his lip just when Cassian steps into his space.

“I’m glad then. Can’t have your dog disapproving of me if we’re going to be…” Bodhi stops short and Cassian catches on quick. This thing between them is still so new it feels like it might be a jinx to define it. Kaytoo loses interest in them staring at each other and wanders off.

“I hope so,” he murmurs, leaning in to seal the words with a kiss. It already feels domestic to have Bodhi here, in his home, his mess of a life. The months that they’ve been circling each other could do nothing to prepare him for how lucky he feels, how much he hopes not to screw things up.

The thought zings through him as he pulls back, unsure of what to do next, what Bodhi expects now that they’re mutual interest is spelled out. He strips out of his ratty “zombie” sweatshirt and throws it over a kitchen chair. Bodhi shrugs off his jacket too, laying it over the opposite seat. The soft looking v-neck sweater Bodhi wears does nothing to help Cassian’s focus.

They’d settled loosely on watching a movie on the ride over, but not on which one. Though...the selection might not be all that important, he supposes. Did he really invite Bodhi over to ‘Netflix and Chill’ on their first date? He’s just starting to worry about it when Bodhi reaches out, brushing his fingers along Cassian’s wrist.

“So...where do you keep the popcorn?” Bodhi asks, gentle and almost teasing, like he knows just what Cassian was thinking. Cassian answers by shuffling across the kitchen, opening one cabinet and then another, hoping he still has some left. 

“Right...here!” Cassian answers triumphantly, holding out the jiffy pop. Bodhi’s laughs.

“You really still make it on the stove?” Bodhi asks.

“I can’t believe you’re even questioning this, it comes out so much better.”

“If you like half of it burnt. Or entirely...”

“You’ve definitely been doing it wrong. C’mon, let me show you.”

Bodhi looks dubious as Cassian undoes the wrapping, leaving only the silver foil exposed before he sets it on the stove and turns on the burner.

“You seem to have it handled well enough,” Bodhi says, blatantly keeping his distance.

“Come on, it won’t bite.”

“Yeah but it might catch fire. Not that _I_ have any experience with that...it was really Jyn’s fault,” Bodhi says, looking embarrassed.

“As long as you don’t leave it on it’s own it’s fine,” Cassian insists, reaching for the handle of the package, shaking it in an even motion as the foil starts to rise, the first few pops coming infrequently. “At least come over here and watch me?”

Bodhi takes a few tentative steps closer until he’s standing just at Cassian’s side. 

“See? Nothing’s on fire.”

“Not yet,” Bodhi teases. Cassian smirks.

“Such little faith,” he says, deciding to push just a bit more. “Hey, can you hold this for a second?” Cassian passes over the handle into Bodhi’s hand before he can protest.

“What! Cassian...I meant it before! Jyn had to use the fire extinguisher and everything it was-”

“Just keep shaking it like I was, here, I’ll even….” Cassian stands just behind Bodhi, taking a deep breath at the closeness and wrapping his fingers around Bodhi’s in a gentle grip. He guides the jiffy pop in a swift back and forth like a sieve as it rattles with pressurized pops. He glances over Bodhi’s shoulder to get a read of his expression, finding the concentrated look on his face endlessly endearing.

“I’m not Demi Moore,” is what Bodhi finally comes out with in protest, making Cassian laugh hard enough to nearly lose focus as Bodhi goes on. “...really, there’s a much higher chance of fire with this than when using a pottery wheel.” 

“And neither of us is a ghost. I promise not to let you burn my apartment down,” Cassian says solemnly, breathing the words against Bodhi’s ear, pecking a kiss just under it. “Not on the first date at least.”

Bodhi’s shoulders shake with a quiet laugh at that, at least. “What a relief.”

The jiffy pop bag has filled just enough, the pops dying down slowly. Cassian puts Bodhi out of his misery, taking it back into his own hand gently and setting it aside. Bodhi reaches out and flicks the burner off before he can, reaching up to keep Cassian’s arms settled around him for a beat longer, head tilting back against Cassian’s shoulder to meet his gaze.

“Since I was _tricked_ into helping, I get to pick the movie, right?”

“Seems fair to me,” Cassian agrees with a smile, nuzzling his nose against the side of Bodhi’s neck until he laughs and squirms away. Cassian makes quick work of finding a bowl, stabbing open the jiffy pop and pouring it in before they go into the living room.

As Cassian should have expected, Kaytoo has taken up prime real estate in their absence, sitting right at the center of the couch. Cassian does his best to shoo him, but convincing the 70lb dog to do anything he doesn’t want to is difficult. Especially while he balances a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He nudges the dog with his knee gently, managing to shove him only a few more inches toward the end cushion before giving up.

“See? A stubborn grump,” Cassian says pointedly. Kaytoo only shoots him an unimpressed glance in answer, huffing as he settles.

“He’s great,” Bodhi insists, petting Kaytoo between the ears and taking a seat beside the lazy greyhound. Cassian puts the popcorn on the table, grabbing the remote before settling into the scant space left beside Bodhi. Despite his grumbling he has no real complaints about the arrangement, other than the fact that his dog is being a distraction, tucking his head against Bodhi’s thigh to encourage more pets. 

Bodhi settles in, obliging the dog with a few more scritches before he turns his attention back to Cassian. 

“I should probably choose something to get started, huh?”

“Did you have anything in mind?”

“Well, in the spirit of the season, what’s your stance on scary movies?”

Cassian shrugs, not having much of a preference, as long as Bodhi is there. “I’m not scared of them, if that’s what you mean.”

Bodhi smiles. “Well, I am scared of them I’ll admit, sometimes. Jyn’s made me watch enough that I’ve been a little brainwashed though. If the one I’m thinking of is on Netflix it would be...fitting. You’ll see.”

“I’m up for anything.”

Cassian finds the remote to the smart tv and hands it over, watching as Bodhi opens Netflix and starts typing into the search. He smiles when he sees that _Scream_ is available to watch. Cassian hasn’t seen it before and figures it’s as good as anything.

Bodhi sets the remote back on the table and snags the bowl of popcorn, keeping it in his lap where they both can reach, cozying up to Cassian like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Of all the places he thought the night would go he’d never expected to feel so relaxed, so warm with Bodhi pressed into his side. 

Bodhi takes his first handful of the popcorn, tossing a few kernels in his mouth and crunching away. He swallows and mutters to Cassian that ‘alright, maybe it is better’ than the microwaved kind. Cassian saves his ‘told you so’, taking a handful of his own and paying at least some attention to the movie’s opening. It’s what he’d expected all in all, the usual girl alone in a house. It’s only a minute in when the girl sets the jiffy pop on a burner, making Cassian snort.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, is this movie the reason you’re afraid of Jiffy Pop?”

“I’m not _afraid_ of Jiffy Pop, but...if you must know...Jyn insisted on making it last time we watched this movie and well, I explained what happened already. Shut up!”

Cassian can’t help but laugh again, even when Bodhi shushes him. He watches Drew Barrymore get interrogated over the phone and subsequently killed, reaching for popcorn blindly, secretly thrilled every time his and Bodhi’s fingers brush as the real plot kicks in. Eventually Bodhi places the half empty bowl back on the table, laying his now free hand on Cassian’s knee in a silent invitation.

Cassian takes the hint, heart warmed when he entwines their fingers, rubbing his thumb along the side of Bodhi’s. Bodhi tucks closer at the gentle move, tipping his head onto Cassian’s shoulder with a contented sigh.

Cassian tries to care about the movie, really he does, but with Bodhi so close it’s easy to feel distracted. He steals glances at first, eyes tracing over Bodhi’s profile, the way his mouth curves up at the slew of meta humor. Bodhi doesn’t seem to notice him looking, or if he does, he doesn’t mind. Cassian lets himself stare, and eventually, works up the nerve to lean in, pressing a soft kiss to Bodhi’s brow.

Bodhi huffs a laugh but doesn’t shy away, turning his gaze on Cassian after a beat. “You’re really not watching this at all, are you?”

Cassian shrugs, finding it hard to feel embarrassed when Bodhi looks anything but disapproving. “I’ll try harder if you want,” he offers.

“Or...there are other things you could try harder,” Bodhi says without preamble, so guilelessly that Cassian is _sure_ he’s misheard what has to be one of the worst lines he’s ever heard. (He flushes all the same, not that he’ll _ever_ admit it.)

“Did you really just…?” Cassian trails off. Bodhi waggles his eyebrows in answer, breaking the moment entirely as he dissolves into giggles against Cassian’s shoulder. The movement is enough to disturb Kaytoo from his spot where he’d been dozing, making the dog get up and retreat with a huff to his bed. Cassian feels frustrated and completely endeared at once, sighing exaggeratedly and shaking his head at Bodhi’s entirely too amused expression.

“I’m sorry, I am. You walked right into it,” Bodhi says past his laughter, looking up at Cassian with shining eyes. 

“I can’t believe you,” Cassian sighs, incapable of holding back his own smile. He has no idea what’s happening on screen and has no intent in following along now, too rapt in the joy on Bodhi’s features, the way he bites his lip to keep from grinning outright. One of the characters in the movie, quite predictably, screams, drawing Bodhi’s attention for only a moment as he fumbles for the remote and presses mute.

“I meant it,” Bodhi says suddenly and Cassian feels his stomach flip all over again. If this is another joke… ”I mean,” Bodhi turns slightly on the couch, threading a hand in the fabric of Cassian’s shirt. “I mean this.”

Bodhi leans in and Cassian is quick to catch on, eager in his surge forward to meet him halfway in a press of lips that consumes. He feels Bodhi’s smirk melt against his lips, feels the soft relief of his sigh in his bones when the kiss goes deep. They stretch the moment as long as their lungs will allow, breaking apart but not away. Their kiss at the library had been so light in comparison, but nonetheless perfect.

There’s only the slight pause after the first, a giddy glance shared before Cassian leans in again, chasing the kiss with bright want beating in his chest, tangible beneath Bodhi’s curled fingers. On instinct Cassian settles a hand on Bodhi’s waist, craving any inch of closeness he can get. The way Bodhi leans into it, tilting his head for a better angle as his teeth scrape Cassian’s lower lip, is nearly overwhelming enough.

“Remind me again why we didn’t do this at Jyn’s party?” Cassian breathes between kisses.

“I could ask _you_ the same,” Bodhi says, somewhat incredulously, pulling back to meet Cassian’s expression. 

“You could but...here I was thinking you were _shy_.” Cassian is unable to hold back a soft laugh when Bodhi shrugs.

“Like you were any better, asking me out and then not even _knowing_ it.”

“I’m never drinking mezcal again,” Cassian murmurs, deciding his time would be better spent kissing Bodhi than arguing against what a fool he’d made of himself. He had no defense for it, after all. Cassian reaches up to cup Bodhi’s cheek, telegraphing the next kiss with all the intent he can muster and, for all the teasing, Bodhi follows where he leads. 

Cassian rubs his thumb along Bodhi’s jaw, caught by the tenderness of the moment, wondering if he’s reading into things too far ahead. When they break apart again Cassian changes course, pressing a kiss to Bodhi’s neck, pleased by the shiver it elicits.

He repeats the motion, trailing kisses all along Bodhi’s throat, smiling against his skin when he tilts his head to give better access. Cassian takes it as permission, laving his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot. Bodhi only tugs Cassian closer, fingers tightening in Cassian’s shirt.

 _“Cass,”_ Bodhi hums, caught somewhere between encouragement and reproach.

Cassian nuzzles the blooming mark he’s made, feeling hazy and warm, like he could stay there forever. He doesn’t want to rush this though, wants to make sure Bodhi is on the same page. He kisses the spot once more before backing off.

“Good?” Cassian asks, feeling smug when he sees Bodhi’s eyes have fluttered shut, just blinking open when Cassian looks up.

“Completely unfair.” Bodhi smiles as he says it, untangling his fingers from Cassian’s shirt just to smooth over the fabric, his palm centered over Cassian’s heart.

“I have a feeling you’ll think of some way get me back for it,” Cassian dares.

“You can count on it.”

Bodhi’s eyes trail low and Cassian shifts, trying to maintain some sense of composure. Bodhi dips in for another kiss and this time Cassian knows he means trouble. It’s going to be hard to deny him anything, the common sense of taking things slow looking less and less appealing.

He’s ready to throw everything to the wind when a very persistent bark breaks through their bubble. Bodhi pulls away and Cassian can’t keep back the sound of protest in his throat. He follows Bodhi’s gaze over to where Kaytoo is sitting, looking at them with an expression that could be read as judgemental. He’s dragged his leash in from the kitchen and set it down just in front of the couch in a pointed request.

“Kaytoo...really? _Now?_ ” 

Kaytoo barks again in answer, nudging the leash with his nose impatiently. Cassian laughs, burying his face against Bodhi’s shoulder. Bodhi rubs a hand up his back and the last thing Cassian wants to do is move now.

“You’ve trained him well,” Bodhi says, sounding amused.

“Too well,” Cassian argues, heaving a sigh, lingering another long moment in Bodhi’s arms before he forces himself to get up. He stretches and goes about clipping Kaytoo’s leash, knowing he’ll only keep barking at them both if he doesn’t sense some progress.

“Don’t suppose you’d care to come for a walk?” Cassian asks, hoping the interruption won’t mean an abrupt end to their date.

“I’d love to,” Bodhi answers, banishing all of Cassian’s worries with a smile.

Bodhi ruffles Kaytoo’s fur playfully and gets up, returning to the kitchen to grab his jacket. Cassian grabs his own off the hook by the door, shrugging it on before they head out. 

Despite the tension that’s built up over the evening, Cassian still isn’t quite sure how he’s meant to act, if it would seem too desperate to lace his fingers with Bodhi’s. They’d both fit together so well on his couch though and with Bodhi somehow still so eager to stick around, Cassian decides to risk it. He holds Kaytoo’s leash tight in one hand, knowing for a fact what a menace he can be, and slips his other against Bodhi’s palm. Bodhi twines their fingers together without hesitation, grinning over at Cassian like he’s just as pleased by the simple touch.

“Our usual path is just around the block so this shouldn’t take too long,” Cassian says, still feeling a little bad for pulling Bodhi out of the house into the chilled air.

“I’m up for it,” Bodhi promises, shuffling closer as they set off, making their shoulders brush. It’s nicer than Cassian thought it would be, even though they’re both quiet. Cassian would love to take his time and stroll, to steal glances of Bodhi’s features in the moonlight, but Kay has other ideas - tugging them along at a quicker pace. 

“He’s a little particular,” Cassian sighs out a laugh when they’re jostled to a sudden stop, sniffing at some plants and resolutely ignoring them both.

“Gives me a chance to warm up,” Bodhi says lightly. Bodhi raises an eyebrow in question and before he can shy away, Bodhi is leaning over and nuzzling his cold nose against Cassian’s neck. 

“Hey!” Cassian says, giggling despite his incredulity, reaching up to push Bodhi away and faltering when he chases the mischief with a kiss. It’s quick as their kisses go, innumerable after their time on the couch, and still it throws the stars out of focus. Bodhi is the one to pull away, his smile warm as he blinks back at Cassian.

“Not fair,” Cassian complains, tugging up the collar of his jacket more to escape the chill. Kay tugs them along just as he says it, setting them off around the corner.

“Guess we’re even then?” 

“Thought you might have something else in mind for that,” Cassian admits feeling bold.

“Maybe on our third date,” Bodhi offers.

“Not the second?”

“ _This_ is the second date, keep up. Am I gonna have to explain every time we go out?” 

“Is that your way of asking me out again?” Cassian asks, teasing and hopeful. 

“Yeah, I mean...I’d hoped I was being obvious enough _this_ time.”

Cassian nudges Bodhi’s shoulder playfully, quietly elated by the answer and at a loss for how to explain how much he’s wanted this. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

They walk together, huddled against the cool air, teasing each other and chatting back and forth all the while. About silly things as much as getting to know each other a bit more. As much as they’ve gravitated toward each other over the past few months, at parties and shows with their mutual friends, it’s different to be alone together, to be headed back toward Cassian’s place hand in hand. 

It’s nearing midnight already and Cassian wonders idly how ridiculous it would be to invite Bodhi back upstairs, if it would be better to cut to the chase and offer him a ride home instead. Before he can make a decision they’re standing by his front steps. Kaytoo brushes against Bodhi’s hand, having realized that Bodhi was a lot easier to give in to his demands for attention.

“So…” Cassian starts, “Does this conclude our second date?”

Bodhi smiles, clearly catching the hesitance behind the question. “I’m afraid so,” he answers, looking genuinely sorry for it. “It’s not that I want to leave but...it’s late and I _should_. Unless you want Jyn teasing us for all eternity...”

“I’m pretty sure she’s going to do that anyway,” Cassian points out, loosening his hold on Bodhi’s hand all the same, letting go reluctantly. “But I understand. I’ll just run up and put Kaytoo in and then I can drive you home?”

“Sounds good,” Bodhi says and Cassian nods, tugging on Kaytoo’s leash, coaxing the dog to start up the stairs rather than hover at Bodhi’s side demanding more ear scritches. He gets upstairs and gets Kaytoo settled in his bed for the night, still reluctant to see the evening end. As much as he knows Bodhi meant it when he said he wanted to see Cassian again, an impatient part of Cassian can’t help but wish he had a time machine to get there quicker. To get another chance at kissing Bodhi breathless and pliant. Maybe even _more_. 

He finds himself smiling at the memory of earlier, impatience dissipating to warmth at the fact that Bodhi _likes_ him, and wants him just as much if his reaction had been anything to go by. The wait will be worth it, he knows, just like waiting all these months already has been. 

He’s resolved himself enough not to be disappointed, to enjoy the ride home and give Bodhi one hell of a kiss goodnight and let him go. He opens the door to his apartment, once he’s certain Kaytoo won’t chase him out, and is stilled by the sight of Bodhi standing in his way.

“Did you forget something up here?” Cassian asks.

“Yeah, kind of. A question I had,” Bodhi fidgets, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. “Could I...would it be terribly presumptuous of me to ask for that third date now?”

Bodhi bites his lip, waiting for Cassian’s answer. Cassian can’t hold back the laugh that escapes him, heart beating fast with giddiness. Bodhi mistakes it though, his eager eyes casting downward.

“I know. I know it’s silly. Pretend I didn’t say it, please. It sounded worse out loud, like a damn line out of a-”

“Bodhi,” Cassian says, reaching out to reel Bodhi inside, tugging him the few steps over the threshold, out of the chill and into his arms. “I’d love a ‘third date.’”

“Oh,” Bodhi breathes, looking delighted if a bit surprised still, breath hitching when Cassian presses against him further, reaching around to tug the door shut. He inadvertently presses Bodhi back against it in the move but he doesn’t protest, threading his arms around Cassian’s waist.

“Where were we before?” Cassian asks, pressing a light kiss to Bodhi’s neck, close to the spot where he’d left his mark before. Bodhi sighs out a soft curse.

“I was going to get you back for _that_ ,” Bodhi says, meeting Cassian’s gaze with intent, hips canting forward just enough to elicit Cassian’s own curse. 

“Do your worst, I-” Cassian starts only to be cut off with a kiss he can’t deny. He holds Bodhi close and feels confident he won’t have to let go anytime soon.


End file.
